


understand

by mesoquatic



Series: original poetry [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Languages, Miscommunication, Ocean, Poetry, oh boy here comes josh again in a writing mood, poem, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 22:12:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mesoquatic/pseuds/mesoquatic
Summary: And one no one else,But us,Can understand





	understand

Your voice is just like  
The waves back home  
Calm and steady,  
Short, but endless  
Except,  
Your cadence is never correct

When I look into your eyes,  
I see nothing but the fire  
That burns inside the sun  
With such passion as to  
Set the ocean a light  
With an orange hue

You laugh when it is not needed,  
You stay still in moments of emotion  
You speak just as weird as the others  
Your mouth making shapes  
That I have yet to learn  
Yet, somehow,  
It is still music to me

One day, I hope to talk to you  
In a way we both can understand  
Our language,  
Whether motionful or talkative,  
Made by our own thoughts  
And one no one else,  
But us,  
Can understand

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: mesoquatic  
> but like tbh,,,, im probably gonna get thanos snapped on the 17th for no reason


End file.
